Captain
by Royal Dansk
Summary: The kingdom of the Sun is a country surrounded by a wall, inside the wall is always peaceful. No one starves, no one is homeless and no one is ever sad. The villagers owe it to the palace: The Royal family, the Oracle sorceress and most of all, the Captain of the soldiers. [ AU OjamajoxFlat4]
1. Kingdom of Sun

**Chapter 1: The Kingdom of the Sun**

The kingdom of the Sun is a country surrounded by a wall, inside the wall is always peaceful. No one starves, no one is homeless and no one is ever sad. The villagers owe it to the palace: The Royal family, the Oracle sorceress and most of all, the Captain of the soldiers.

Outside the palace is many other kingdoms with their own protective layer, one of the outstanding kingdoms are the kingdom of the Moon. A kingdom protected by an invincible barrier and a kingdom full of sorcery, enough to rival the Sun's kingdom, but not enough to rival the faithful soldiers of the Sun.

The purpose of the barriers and the walls is because outside is filled with plants; some flesh-eating, some deadly and poisonous and some enchanting and glowing, because of those plants, demons came. It's the perfect environment for them and the poisonous plants serve as perfect bait for the animals they eat.

Whenever a kingdom travels around, which are seldom, they bring the best fighters around just to survive.

Years later, each kingdom met together for an agreement. They had created a strong and protected path to travel easily, but it was still unsafe. So the Kingdom of the Sun and The Kingdom of the Moon, the best and the strongest kingdom, made a strong wall to protect each path with a cylindrical-tunnel like barrier. The news of travelers dying decreased but royals knew better than to travel without a bodyguard.

#

**Some years later…**

Princess **Melody Harukaze**, a lady of 18 with long reddish pink hair that ended up to her mid-back and cheerful red eyes and a slightly tan skin. Half of her hair is tied up and a crown adores the bun, the rest of her hair falls down. Her body is slightly curvy. Her friends call her Doremi because the name Melody didn't suit her personality. She's always outside the palace and she usually skips out from her lessons. Her gown is a dark shade of pink on the bodice part and her lower gown is made of several layers of silky pinks with a bit of gem and golden embodies.

**Wisteria Fujiwara** or Hazuki is one of the princess's friends. She's a lady-in-waiting and she absolutely adores books. The King and Queen of the Sun kingdom usually invites her to eat with them on the table. Hazuki has a petite body and a straight brown hair, she keeps them in a bun except for the bangs on her right and her orange eyes are always sparkling with knowledge, her skin is a bit lighter than the princess due to the fact she seldom goes outside. She sometimes boss Doremi around and she wears a gown like the princess, except it is less flashy without the gems and is of crème and orange.

"Doremi! You can't sneak in to the stables again! You'll smell!" Hazuki said, holding to her skirt whilst trying to catch the princess, who's running away.

Doremi was holding into her crown and skirt while running "Don't worry, I promised dad I'll be back soon, besides, Aiko promised to take me out today"

"Outside?!" Hazuki paled "The palace or the kingdom?"

"The palace, silly" Doremi opened the doors to the stable and crept inside. The horses whinnied and stomp their hooves in protest.

"Hime-sama!" the stable boy bowed and Doremi waved her hands "Have you seen Aiko?"

The stable boy looked confused before realization dawned on him "Oh, Azure? She's with her horse at the royal stables"

Doremi was out of the stable when Hazuki finally caught up with her. The royal stables were cleaner and with a fewer horses, the horse for the royal family, and 4 special peoples. Inside the stable, standing in front of a majestic black horse was the girl Doremi was looking for.

"Aiko!" Doremi jumped onto her.

**Azure Senoo** or Aiko is the captain of the sun soldiers. She's 18 and the youngest soldier in the kingdom, minus the fact that she's the only girl in the team, minus the fact that she's the captain. She has midnight blue hair that she keeps in a single ponytail, landing on her shoulder, her back if untied, a pair of cheeky dark blue eyes and a tan skin. Many boys admire her beauty and strength. Her body is fit without a speck of bulgy muscle, if anything, her body is like a normal girls. She dresses in clothes fit for men's wear, but made especially for her; a royal blue pants tucked in white knee-boots and a white shirt. Her usual royal blue tail coat isn't on her.

"Geez, calm down," Aiko pats her back and pulled away "Sometimes the fact that you're a princess slips of my mind"

Doremi frowned "And sometimes I forget that you're the captain"

"Aiko! You're not supposed to treat the princess like that" Hazuki scolded her. Aiko stuck her tongue out to the girl "Well she's my friend first before she's princess"

Doremi laughed and went to her white horse "How are you today, Magenta? Up for a ride?"

The white horse whinnied in excitement. Aiko saddled her horse and she called to the princess "Should I saddle her for you?"

"Nah, I got this!" Doremi said, saddling her own horse. When she finished, she faced Hazuki "Will you ride Maple with us?"

"Aiko already saddled her for me" Hazuki sighed "can't leave you two kids alone"

"Hey! You're the same age as us!" Aiko protested "Besides, I'm much more capable than you two combined"

Doremi climbed up to her horse and laughed "Please, your much more capable than any of the men here in the kingdom, combined"

Aiko patted her horse, Midnight "That's not true… I think, I haven't sparred with John yet"

Hazuki climbed her white horse, Maple "You're going up against John?! Do you have a death wish Aiko?!"

Aiko grabbed Midnight's reigns and opened the stable door for Hazuki and Doremi to exit. She followed them and she shut the stable door, making sure to lock it. Aiko climbed her horse and led the two outside the palace and into the forest within.

"Yesterday, when I was sparring with ol' uncle Nick, he told me about this place here" Aiko said as their horses sped as fast as possible "Supposedly, there's a rare plant that only grows at the moon kingdom in there"

"Eh?!Really?!" Hazuki's eyes shone "The Malia Lumini?"

"The moon flower? If that's what it translates for dummies, then yes" Aiko said, they reached the top of the hill and their horses slowed down.

"Isn't this where the Oracle lives?" Hazuki asked.

"Yup, it was Onpu who found the flower" Aiko grinned and hopped of her horse. Doremi and Hazuki followed, they tied their horses to the tree and went to the opening.

There was a small stream with a waterfall between the small steps of rocks, leading to further outside the borders. In the opening was a huge patch of different flowers, some herbal plants, a few shrubs of fruits and vegetables. There was also a small tower like house in the corner of the stream. A hooded figure stepped out of the house and smiled at them. She let the hood fall of her face.

**Onpu Segawa **is the Sorceress and the Oracle of the Sun Kingdom. She's the only magician there is and she's only 18. She has a long wavy violet hair that reaches the floor and a silver ring crown on her head, holding a large white stone. Her eyes are a mysterious shade of violet and she's exceptionally white. She always wears a hooded cape that's a shade of dark violet. She looks like a frail doll and whenever someone sees her, they immediately get attracted and drawn to her. She rivals the mysterious beauty of Aiko.

"Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki!" She ran to them, a rare action. She grabs the hands of Hazuki and Aiko, who grabbed Doremi and led them behind her house "Look! Look!"

Behind her house, was a small omitting glow. In a circle patch of soil was a lone flower that resembles a lily, except the petals were shaped like a moon. Hazuki and Doremi gasped "It's so pretty!"

"How did you grow it?" Aiko asked "This plant only grows at the moon kingdom right?"

"I read it, apparently, any magician can grow it" Onpu smiled "It was a hard job though, I had to create a spell around it to act as a fertilizer"

Doremi made another audible gasp and held Onpu's shoulders, turning her around from each angles "Are you sick? Are you feeling unwell? Mother said you're not capable of 2 long-lasting spells!"

Hazuki laughed "The Queen said that because you were asking for dark magic, seriously a love spell?"

"Besides, Onpu is the reason why our walls are unbreakable, her spells can last a century!" Aiko spread her arms exaggeratingly "Except if she dies, which is why she's inside the walls"

Onpu rolled her eyes at Doremi "You worry too much; you should be worrying over your studies instead"

Doremi pouted "I worry over my friends and you tell me to study"

"Come on, I'll serve you tea before you head back" Onpu led them to her house.

Her house was just one room. A super large version of the rock on her forehead was at one wall, levitating with some transparent magical words swirling around it. At one corner was a wooden set of table and at another corner was a set of cabinets and drawers filled with different jars of different items.

"Where do you sleep again?" Aiko asked.

"She floats sitting" Doremi said "Beside the rock"

"Above that small stream of water?" Aiko asked unsure "I mean I know you're all magical, but seriously?"

"It's true though, I have to stay beside the stone otherwise the wall would go weak" Onpu pointed at the mini stone in her forehead "But this thing allows me to separate from it for about 3 days. Precautions just make me feel the need to sleep beside the rock if I have a chance"

"So you're serious?" Aiko said and placed her hand behind her head "Man, your body must be sore and stuffs then?"

Doremi laughed as Onpu served them Jasmine tea "I don't think so"

"So why did you want a love spell?" Onpu asked sipping her tea and Aiko looked at Doremi curiously too.

"She met the prince of the moon kingdom some year ago, back when Doremi didn't know the prince returned her feeling" Hazuki giggled "She went into a fit"

"And…?" Onpu urged her to continue, maybe expecting something more.

"I heard that the prince is coming to Starlight Graze in 4 days…" Aiko said out loud "Something like an excursion or something… the palace guards were practically begging for my presence at the Starlight Graze"

"Oh!" Doremi exclaimed and looked down on her lap "You've heard?"

"Well, she is the captain" Hazuki placed her empty tea cup down "So, are you coming? The king and queen aren't coming, of course, from both kingdoms; it'll just be Doremi and I… and a few more guards and servants"

"I can't," Aiko shrugged "I'm expected to assist the Queen tomorrow; it'll take half a day to arrive and half a day to return. It's a three day trip starting tomorrow. The king ordered me to protect her"

Onpu nodded, understanding "Must be hard for you, between the four of us, you're the one who has to work hard the most everyday"

Aiko scrunched her nose up and finished her tea in one go "Are you kidding me? It's you who has to use magic nonstop"

"Alright, alright, ladies" Hazuki broke them up "You're both really hard working, but, Aiko, aren't you supposed to be preparing your things for tomorrow's trip? And Doremi, aren't you expected for dinner?"

"Oh! Right! Right!" Doremi hopped up, slamming her palms on the table top "Let's go Aiko! Hazuki! See you Onpu!"

Doremi hastily grabbed Aiko and Hazuki. The orange lady and the blue knight waved a goodbye at the sorceress.

The sorceress sweat dropped and smiled at her two unfortunate friends while waving goodbye. She turned back to the glowing stone and walked to it, sitting on her knees and looked up. Her carefree ambiance turned deadly serious "Now then, shall we check on those walls?"

* * *

**Cookie: Well, now we know everyone, and yes, momo the yellow ojamajo isn't here.**


	2. Supper

**Chapter 2: Supper**

Doremi, the princess of the sun kingdom, quickly got off her horse and handed the reins to Aiko. She gathered up her skirt and ran up to her room. The maids quickly undressed her and prepared the hot bath, pouring multiple scented bottles to mask the smell of the light rain and the horse and the mud… and well, the nature. After she had bathed, she was dressed into a dark pink gown and went out.

Hazuki met her outside the door; she too had bathed and changed minus the maids help. The two went out and headed to the dining hall, where the king and queen were expecting them. The opposite huge double doors opened just in time after Doremi and Hazuki had sat down on their chairs. The King and Queen came out of the door.

The king was dressed in yellow and gold with the royal emblem in the center and a crown on his head. The queen was dressed in the same colors; her stance held the air of royalty and a crown, too, was on her head.

"Doremi!" Hazuki whispered and motioned her head downwards to her lap. Doremi looked down at Hazuki's lap and saw her hands folded to her lap, the hand on top was pointing at her head.

Doremi shook her head, what was she trying to say?

"Tiara! Your tiara!" Hazuki whispered. Realization passed her and Doremi paled, in her rush, she forgot to wear her own tiara.

The king and the queen sat down and smiled a good evening at their daughter. The queen was the first to notice the presence of the princess's tiara "Melody, where's you tiara?"

Doremi was busy slicing the steak in front of her, missing what her mother said. Hazuki elbowed her "Doremi, you're Melody!"

Doremi looked up "Huh? Oh, I asked for it to be polished, it got dirty"

"Dirty?" The king asked "How did it get dirty?"

"Oh, not really dirty, I… uhm, just wanted it to be clean for the meeting" Doremi excused "right! The meeting! Because, you know, I'm meeting with Akatsuki at the Starlight graze in 4 days... I don't want him to think a princess is… uh… unladylike"

"Is that so?" The queen said and took of her own crown from her head "Well, I better get mine clean too, after all, I have to meet the eastern village. I must look like a queen to them"

Hazuki and Doremi sweat dropped. The king placed one hand on his wife's shoulder "Darling, you look like a queen, even without the crown"

"Oh you," the queen laughed, and turned to Doremi "Are you sure you don't need dear Azure to come with you?"

"No, mother, it's fine, you need her more than I do" Doremi smiled

"But, dear, you're leaving the walls of our kingdom! Without my presence" her mother said "Maybe it's better if we move your meeting 3 days from now, that way Azure can keep you company outside the walls"

"Mother, don't worry! I have Kotake with me, he may be nothing compared to Ai- Azure, but he's still a palace knight, and that's saying something" Doremi reassured her mother.

"But… What about you Wisteria?"

"Don't worry, your highness, Kotake is one of Azure's elite" Hazuki smiled "Aiko- Azure herself had ordered Kotake to protect our princess"

"Well…" The queen still looked worried.

"Dear, how about we invite Azure and Kotake tonight?" The king smiled kindly "It would ease you if they gave you their word"

#

Aiko had finished grooming her horse and was now heading back to the tower. It was where the knights of the palace stayed and where the knight in training stayed too. Aiko was at the very highest of the building, the whole ground was for her; it was also where her office is.

She striped of her shirt and took of her boots. She massaged her right shoulder while rotating it. Aiko was never one to wear female innerwear, they were uncomfortable and hot, they clung to her skin. She had resorted to wrapping a bandage thickly around her not so evident chest until above her waist.

After massaging both shoulders, she went out her room to heat some water for a hot bath. Doremi had exhausted her, not to mention the other few new knights tried to fight with her on the way to her floor. She finished half-filling the tub of cold water and left the other half to boil. She stepped out of that room and was about to proceed to ask for dinner when someone started calling her.

"Aiko! Aiko!" a voice called. She hastily turned around and was about to scold the person for entering her floor without a permission, but halted when she realized it was just Kotake.

"Kotake?" she asked confused "Why are you here?"

Kotake looked up from the paper he was holding and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. His eyes went wide from what he was seeing. His captain was a girl, a lady. He always forgets that fact, and the fact that he was momentarily stunned from what he was seeing proved him that he was no different from his friends.

"Kotake?" Aiko called again.

"You're a girl?" Kotake scrunched his nose, his face still red from embarrassment. Now he knows what his friends meant when they said the captain was a beauty under men's clothing.

"Course I am, what did you think?" Aiko frowned "So are you waiting for me to hit you or are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Kotake shook his head "The king asked for our presence!"

"His highness!" Aiko jumped "But why? I haven't eaten yet! I haven't even took a bath yet"

"They invited us for dinner" Kotake shrugged "Hurry up and take a bath, I'll wait for you in the hall"

"A'right! I get it," Aiko ran past him and went to her room to get a clean pair of royal blue pants with a matching jacket and a white shirt. She grabbed a fresh pair of bandage and ran past Kotake again.

She poured the hot water in the tub and scrubbed herself with one hand and washing her hair at the same time. Countless times, she fell and Kotake would knock at the door to ask if she was alright, she'd say she is.

Aiko quickly wrapped her chest, a little loose from the rush but still covered, and wore the shirt. She put on the royal blue pants and the matching jacket with the gold royal emblem on the right collar. Kotake had been wearing his knight uniform with the royal emblem too, the uniform was yellowish gold.

She went out and tied her hair up, making it appear neat and Kotake threw her sword at her. She put on the white belt and slid her sword in position.

#

Aiko and Kotake stopped in front of the large dining hall doors and fixed their appearance.

"How do I look?" Kotake asked.

"You look fine; seriously" Aiko assured him "Doremi wouldn't mind"

Kotake blushed "The princess?"

"Well you are crushing on her aren't you?" Aiko laughed. Kotake blushed, "Is it too obvious?"

"Nah! Everyone likes the princess, who wouldn't?" Aiko patted him on the back "Bet if I was a guy, I'd like her too. If not, then maybe Hazuki"

The two entered the room and bowed to the king and queen, one hand on the front and one on the back "Your highness"

"Aiko!" Doremi patted the sit beside her. Aiko slightly shook her head and looked back at the king and queen.

"Azure" The king greeted us "Please, take a seat"

Doremi gave Aiko a grin again and patted at the seat beside her, making sure the king and queen see her hand going up and down. Aiko reluctantly sat beside her, and Kotake stood behind Aiko's chair. The servant served a plate of steak in front of her and she nodded in thanks.

"Your highness, to what do we owe this invitation for?" Aiko asked.

"Ah, we wanted your word. As you know, our daughter is leaving outside the walls soon, right?" The king said.

"Yes, your highness. I had asked Kotake to assist her," Aiko said and Kotake slightly bowed "Kotake is my first in command, I trust him even with my life"

"With your life, that's a big stake" The queen said "Thank you, Azure, that reassures me. Kotake, why don't you sit down and eat dinner with us"

After dinner came the dessert, the queen stood up and excused Aiko. Aiko glanced at Doremi, who shrugged. She followed the queen to the huge balcony, a good feet away from the table.

"Azure, tomorrow's trip, I need you to do something for me" the queen said "A small favor"

"A favor… your highness?" Aiko asked unsure.

"I need you to dress as a lady tomorrow" the queen said.

Aiko paled "A- a lady, your highness? Like gowns?"

"Yes, gowns" she nodded "I was invited, you see, by the king of the kingdom of mill. He told me I was not to bring any knights with me. So I need you to pretend as a lady"

"Gowns" Aiko gulped and tried to look for an excuse "But if they try something, I won't be equipped with my sword"

"I'm sure even without a sword, you can handle" the queen smiled slyly.

Aiko groaned silently. The queen smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "Thank you, Azure, I'll send you your gown tomorrow, and a bagful, I need you a lady all in all, until we come back. That is your mission"

Azure bowed again, one hand on her stomach and one on the back.

#

The next day, Aiko had talked to the Doremi and Kotake before she left for a small trip around the kingdom "I have cleared all the demons nearby the path up to the clearing for you. You have no need to worry much, Kotake can protect you, and this is from the oracle, she gave it to me for my trip, but you need it more at the starlight Graze. It will act as a quick port to the castle, it can take 10 people easily" Aiko handed a small rock to Doremi "you can only use it once, crush it with your heel"

"Thank you, Ai" Doremi hugged her and she rode the carriage together with Hazuki and the King.

Kotake climbed up his horse, Aiko pulled his ears to her "Take care of her Kotake, I trust you! When I come back and see a single wound on the princess, you are dead" she warned.

And with that, the carriage, along with the several knights, left for the weekly kingdom stroll. Aiko turned around and sighed, she had her own troubles to take care of now.

Half of the palace knights left with Doremi and the King. The other half were now preparing and patrolling, they know without their captain, the risk was higher.

After all, she was equivalent to an entire army. She was just that strong.

#

Aiko went up to the room the queen had ordered her to stay, to get prettied up. She was dragged into the room, stripped of her clothes and was dragged into the tub filled with lavender. They scrubbed every inch of her until her skin went red and cleaned her dirty nails.

They then brought her out and took out a petticoat brassiere, Aiko shook her head "Oh no, I am going to wear a gown missies, but I am not, never, going to wear that!"

They tried making her wear it, but in the end, they let her wear her bandage, they didn't spare her with the tightness though. Then they dressed her into a blue gown, after getting dressed, Aiko pushed everyone outside and when she was alone, she strapped a garter into both her thigh and slipped a dagger.

She sighed and glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair was neatly tucked into a high bun with floral ornaments and several gold ones. Her dress has a slight dip in the chest and Aiko scowled, she pushed the dress higher.

"This is the last time I'm wearing a dress!" Aiko grumbled and held the skirt higher, she went down while grumbling. The queen was outside in front of the carriage. Aiko bowed, but the queen stopped her "You have to do it right"

The queen curtsied and Aiko followed "I'll go get my horse, he's just-"

"A lady cannot travel through a horse in a dress" The queen said "We shall ride the carriage"

Aiko bowed, but stopped and curtsied before stepping inside the carriage uncomfortably.

* * *

**Cookie: I have received reviews! Hurrah! Don't worry guys, those of you who are waiting for the Flat 4 to introduce themselves, they are bound to appear in the next chapter xD**


	3. Lamia

**Chapter 3 Lamia**

Three days later…

Doremi was literally bouncing on her seat. She was excited. Oh wait, excited wasn't the word fit for it, I think it's more along the line of over-joyed or… or ecstatic. She was going OUTSIDE the walls, moreover, she was MEETING two of the princes of the moon kingdom.

Kidding, all that matters to her is seeing the first crowned prince, Akatsuki.

"Hazuki, how do I look?" Doremi asked again. Hazuki didn't look up from the book she was reading, all she did was hum an approval and Doremi pouted "Hazuki, you aren't excited? We're outside the walls!"

"I'm pretty sure you're only excited because you're meeting Prince Akatsuki" Hazuki flipped the page and started reading on as fast "You forget the dangers outside the walls, Aiko's not with us this time"

"Aw! It's fine! Aiko is-" Doremi paled "Aiko? She isn't here with us?"

"Kotake is assigned" Hazuki smiled at the part she was reading, the man had finally recognized the girl and they were off to sail the ship of romance.

"Kota- who?"

"Kotake, the first in command of Aiko" Hazuki explained, just then, a tap came on the window. Hazuki marked her page, shut the book and slid the curtains to one side before opening the window. Kotake was outside, riding his horse to match the careful speed of the carriage.

Doremi cried in protest "Kotake! What's wrong? Had demons appeared? I thought Aiko was here so I didn't have anything to worry about!"

Kotake smiled to reassure the princess "No, princess, I was going to tell you that we are arriving the place in several minutes"

Doremi placed a hand in her chest and heaved a sigh "I thought it was something else, oh alright, I have to prepare! Hazuki, help!"

Hazuki finally looked at her friend and yelped a surprise "What happened to your hair?"

"I don't know?"

Hazuki looked at Kotake, who looked amuse "Thank you, Kotake, the princess has to prepare so…"

"I'll go back to my post" Kotake nodded and motioned his horse to go faster. Hazuki closed the window and shut the curtain. She told Doremi to sit down and she brushed the mane of pink hair.

Doremi placed her chin on her palms and her elbows were leaning on her thighs, relaxing as Hazuki's hand made magic to her hair "I can't wait to see Akatsuki"

"Doremi" Hazuki warned "You can't tell him about your feelings, it's a must that men has to say it before women"

"Geez, I know that" Doremi said, pouting. She and Akatsuki first met when she was 10, and since then, they had continued meeting. The latest 2 years, Doremi had secretly developed the feeling of love for Akatsuki, as a man and more than a friend or a playmate. Doremi sighed "I just wish he feels the same"

Hazuki finally pinned Doremi's hair up and placed the crown on her head "There you go, now fix the crinkles on your dress"

The carriage stopped and Doremi patted her gown as fast as possible. Hazuki set aside her book and the door opened. Doremi was the first to step out, Kotake, extending an arm as a gentlemanly figure, and helped Hazuki out too. The two ladies inhaled the fresh sweet scent of the Starlight Graze.

The Starlight Graze was in the center of the moon and the sun kingdom. It was a circular place with huge shrubby walls; there were two large gates on opposite sides, the white one leading to the sun and the black one leading to the moon. The gate opened and the rare starlight flowers glowed.

Inside was a meadow full of flowers with paths and in the center was a gazebo surrounded by a small lake. The starlight flowers only glowed when a person from the moon and a person from the sun came together. The flower had glowed when Doremi entered, that means Akatsuki was already there.

Doremi collected her skirt and hitched it a bit higher and made a run for the small bridge connecting to the gazebo. She saw the outline of red violet hair and she shouted "Akatsuki!"

**Akatsuki Tsukino**, is the first prince of the moon kingdom. He's 20 years old and had a great sense of responsibility; he's slightly bossy but kind all the way. His red violet hair grazes a bit near his shoulder and he's quite tan. He's several inches taller than Doremi as she ends up square on his chin. His purple eyes went wide as soon as he heard the voice of the princess.

He turned around and smiled at the Doremi. He watched as the princess's hair fluttered in the wind and her smiling face, today was a big day for him. He held his fist tighter, clutching a small black box. He extended his free hand to the princess and helped her to the gazebo.

"Are you alright, princess?" Akatsuki's half-brother asked, worried. After Akatsuki's mother died, his father married another woman. He was okay with it since the new queen was kind.

**Fujio Tsukino**, the fourth prince of the moon kingdom is 17. His caramel brown eyes flickered in worry for the huffing princess; he bent down slightly to let her know his presence. His orange hair fell slightly on his eyes. Fujio was a lot whiter than his brother as he had a normal peach skin. Not too white, not too tan.

"Oh! Fujio!" she leaned one hand on Fujio's extended one to help her stand straight "Thanks, where's Hazuki?"

Fujio slightly perked up when he heard the name that he was greatly fond of. Akatsuki gave his brother a knowing look and Fujio slightly went red while Doremi let go of his hand.

"Doremi!" A soft voice called, the starlight flowers glowed lighter, there were two people from both kingdom and the magical flowers were more determined to protect them, casting a shield around the circular walls.

Fujio recognized the older lady and walked up to her. The girl was a year older than him but everybody who sees them wouldn't think otherwise, Fujio was quite mature for his age and Hazuki was a natural klutz "Hazuki" he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hazuki turned around and she met a nose and a pair of thin lips. She looked up and saw a pair of caramel eyes "P-prince Fujio!" she yelped in surprise and stepped back, only to stumble on her own feet and she started to fall backwards. The prince immediately caught her waist and the extended arm of the girl.

The said prince chuckled "The princess is with my brother, and I hope you'd cooperate with me here, Hazuki, my brother is asking for something big from the princess"

Hazuki blushed, the prince was leaning to her body and his face was blocking the sun from her owns. If anything, her chest was touching his own lean ones "O-oh? Uhm…"

Fujio chuckled at the older of the twoand let her go after helping her gain back her balance. He had enjoyed the expression of the flustered lady so much he forgot he was acting quite inappropriate, not to mention the smell of flowers emitting from her had got him in a trance. And the feeling of her body to his, and the… the list goes own. Fujio had long known he felt something for her but he knew Hazuki only probably thinks of him as a younger brother

Hazuki inhaled and patted herself, ridding of the image from earlier. She swears she can still feel the heat from him, or was that only her face? Hazuki collected herself and looked up at the younger prince "Something big?"

"You know, that thing"

"That thing?" she looked up at him. The guy nodded "THAT thing" he confirmed

"That…" her neck was slightly aching from looking up to him, she placed her hand on her waist "How is it that you grew taller than me once again? I swear you don't stop growing!"

Fujio chuckled "I'm still a guy after all, Hazuki"

"You're younger than me, I pretty much sure I was taller than you last year" Hazuki mumbled "Anyway… that thing? Do you mean the…"

Hazuki connected her index finger and thumb together forming a circle. Fujio nodded and held up his own hand as if he was holding a small circular object and he slid the imaginary object to the left ring finger of Hazuki.

Hazuki pulled back her hand because she placed both hers on her mouth as she let out a gasp "That thing?!"

Fujio nodded "Marriage, that thing"

Hazuki jumped up and down, breaking her character "Fujio! That thing! The thing everyone is waiting for! It's happening"

She grabbed both his hands, much to his surprise, but enjoyed the look of happiness on the girl "When? When? Oh wait, where?"

"A-"

"I bet it's here! I bet they're getting married here" Hazuki let go of his hand "It's wonderful! Like Misty and John!"

Fujio watched the girl, she looked like an angel and the flowers were dancing with her "Misty and John?"

"The characters in the novel she's reading" Doremi explained as they approached the two. She was holding hands with his brother who was smiling sheepishly and blushing at the same time.

"Good for you, brother" Fujio smiled as he was the shining ring on the princess's hand.

"You know, Fujio, father is amused in Hazuki" Akatsuki said watching the brown haired girl in amusement "even mother is amused at her. A palace prodigy, moreover, the rulers of two kingdoms acknowledges her. If you don't act, any boy would take her"

Fujio scowled "Who would even dare?"

"Oh I don't know, there's just this one guy in our country" Akatsuki said "One with green hair…"

"Masaru? That guy?" Fujio's nose crinkled "He's with that servant right?"

"Last I checked, they broke up"

Hazuki broke from her imagination when she heard a snap. She quickly turned to Doremi and ran to her "Doremi, duck!"

Doremi looked at her confused, but luckily, Akatsuki got the message and pulled her down. Fujio looked at Hazuki in horror and pulled her to him, just in time before a sharp knife grazed her cheek.

"Hazuki!" Doremi said "Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

Hazuki ignored Doremi at the moment "Kotake!"

The white gates opened and the four saw a flock of raven demons. Kotake had finished slaying one and he ran up to the four. He got something in his pocket, but before he could take it out, a large demon appeared. This one was half woman and half snake. From the waist below was a body of a white snake.

Fujio hand was around Hazuki's shoulder when Hazuki looked up and gasped. Fujio looked up himself, and narrowed his eyes to the beautiful beast "Lamia!"

**Lamia** is the Queen of the demons. She appeared a few years after the walls went up and she became queen easily, she was the strongest after all, and strength was a big thing for demons. Lamia wears a fancy cloth covering her chest and long black hair falling to her waist; just wear the scaly whites trialed. She was sporting a twisted wood ring on her forehead with some kind of rock, just like Onpu.

"Prince!" a hissy voice said, acting surprised "What a coincident, Akatasuki dear, you too"

Lamia's yellow eyes trailed down to Akatsuki's hand up to the arm of Doremi and to the princess herself. Akatsuki hugged the small body of Doremi to his "Cut to the chase, Lamia" Akatsuki spat the name in disgust

"Oh dear" the half-snake hissed. A glint of light hit her eyes and she hissed louder "What's that?"

Hazuki and Fujio saw the ring on Doremi's hand reflecting the light "Oh no" Fujio said. Hazuki looked at him "What's wrong?"

"Lamia is inlo-"

Lamia hissed "A ring?! You're engaged?"

"Yes" Akatsuki said. Lamia roared "You promised! You promised me you would become my king!"

"That was your decision without my consent, I am capable of protecting the girl I love" Akatsuki said and glared at the queen. The snake laughed hysterically "You fool! You think you could defeat me? I will kill that girl and you will become my king!"

4 large raven demons went to them and started attacking. Fujio was capable of a strong barrier spell, his magic glowed orange, but it was limited to a 5 meter radius around him. Doremi and Akatsuki were too far and he could only protect Hazuki "Doremi!"

Just then a red light went around them. Akatsuki had casted his magic spell and her had a large barrier of spells around them. A fast raven passed by the two and Doremi jumped back in surprise, her hand leaving the barrier. Hazuki hoped the queen didn't notice, but she jinxed it.

Lamia ordered the raven to grab the girl, and it did, pulling her whole body out the shield. Doremi cried when the sharp talons pierced her arm.

"Doremi!" Akatsuki called, and started on a next spell.

* * *

**Cookie: Can you guys believe I finished watching Itazura na Kiss~ Love in Tokyo in just 2 days on my phone haha my mom and dad got mad at me because I just practically sat there and stood up for food and restroom Furukawa Yuki is such a cookie! (He's like Chen and Luhan combined and that is literally perfection of 2 EXO genes)  
**

**Honestly I'm sad that only a few people write about AikoxLeon and OnpuxTooru, most of it are DoremixSOMEONE or HazukixSOMEONE. I LIKE AIKOXLEON PEOPLE!**


	4. Captain

**Chapter 4: Captain**

Imagine the look on the faces of the 2 princes and Hazuki when they saw a shine of light and Doremi started falling from the air. Akatsuki changed spells and guided Doremi in his arms. Doremi clutched her bleeding arms while the earlier raven cried.

Hazuki made her way to her but Fujio stopped her and hesitated, should he hold her hands? "Wait, you can't leave my barrier"

"Then come with me!" Hazuki grabbed his hand and pulled him as they made their way to the 2. Fujio's barrier fused with Akatsuki's and the red and orange colored spells circled each other.

Hazuki tore a part of the soft cloth from her sleeves and attended to the bleeding arm of the princess, first she used her ribbon to tie the arm above the wound to stop the blood from flowing too much and then she wrapped the wound itself. Fujio casted a sleep spell and Akatsuki focused on stopping the blood.

All through the trouble, they heard several screams. Only when they heard the roar of the snake queen did they look up from the sleeping princess. A guy with white cloth wrapped around his head was hiding his hair except for the face itself, but through his movements, they could only make out a gleam of blonde. The guy held a large sword and faced the queen snake himself, they could make out the white grinning teeth of the guy.

The hooded man went to the 3 watching person, and placed his sword down on the soil so it would stand. Before the hooded man could speak a small dagger hovered in front of his neck and suddenly, someone was standing beside him.

"Don't move" the person said and the hooded man raised his hands lazily. The hooded man waited before grabbing the dagger and trying to slam the person down, but the latter was faster, it let go of the dagger and squatted down to kick the legs of the hooded man and the hooded man fell down. The person had a knee on the hooded man's stomach and a hand on his chest, once again, a dagger was on his neck.

The hooded man's eyes went wide when he saw long blue hair tickling his cheeks, he followed the hair and saw dark blue eyes staring at him "I said, don't move"

"Aiko!" Hazuki shouted, but it ended up sounding like a question. Her friend was in a gown, an expensive looking one. Aiko looked at Hazuki and Aiko relaxed, though still applying pressure on the man she was atop at.

Aiko's hair was disheveled but it was still held into a bun, and she looked pretty nonetheless. She glared at the hooded man below her but the cloth around his face prevented her from seeing him, from the lean and slightly sturdy build, she recognized it as a man "Who are you and who sent you?"

Then again, before the man could speak, someone shouted to look out. Aiko turned around in lightning speed and avoided the blow. The man watched in awe as the girl landed on her foot and cursed while holding up her dress just below her knee "Watch it! This ain't my dress you demon!"

Hazuki giggled and Akatsuki and Fujio feared for the lady in blue. "Why are you laughing?" Fujio asked

"Because it's Aiko, only Aiko would say something like that in that situation" Hazuki said, puzzling the 2 princes even further.

"That girl, she's going to be in danger, and you just... laugh? No offense but, that's just weird" Akatsuki said. Doremi's head was on his lap.

"That girl?" Hazuki cocked her eyebrows at the two men "That girl, I believe, is stronger than the both of you combined"

They all watched as the Aiko brought the third raven down while the fourth clawed at her skirt, causing the Aiko to stumble and the two princes sat alert, readying a spell. Aiko stood up and cursed "You know what? Screw it, you want the skirt, you can have it!"

The 3 guys blushed as Aiko tore off a part of her skirt with the dagger so it ended up below her knees but relaxed as soon as they saw a pair of knee-length royal blue pants without any shoes on. Aiko threw the heavy skirt at the raven and she jumped to avoid a new demon that joined. She threw a dagger at it and it landed square on its forehead, the demon disappearing into ashes.

She threw the other dagger at the other one and it, too, turned into ashes.

"You girl!" Lamia hissed "Are you a fool? You think you can defeat me?"

Aiko realized that both her daggers were gone and Lamia saw her searching for it "You are weaponless"

Aiko saw the large sword of the man a foot away and grinned "Are you sure about that, beast?"

Lamia hissed in annoyance and threw a large piece of rock on her, Aiko avoided it and grabbed the sword from the soil and as soon as the smoke dust cleared up, she grinned at the snake "Hello again, and guess what I have? Oh wait, never mind, you have brains enough to know I'm holding a sword"

Aiko swung it but before it could hit the snake, it shouted "This isn't the end" and disappeared. The swords weight pulled Aiko back down and she stumbled backwards once again "Whoops"

All the demons disappeared and Akatsuki and Fujio stopped their Magic. Hazuki ran up to Aiko "Aiko! You're back! Where's the queen?"

"The queen is back at the palace, we just arrived when Kotake called me" Aiko grumbled and gently pushed Hazuki away "Didn't even report to the king yet and know I have to report about this too, KOTAKE!"

Kotake went to her and stood up straight. The rest of the knights were in rows and columns behind him, standing straight too. They knew when their captain was joking and when she was serious, right now, it's the latter.

The man took of the cloth in his face and picked up his discarded and roughly manhandled- excuse me- womanhandled sword, he made his way to Akatsuki and Fujio, who recognized him right away "Brother!"

**Leon Tsukino**, 19 years old, is the second crowned prince of the moon kingdom and was grumbling in annoyance. His pride was crushed when he was put down on his feet by a lady. His perfect white skin and his blonde hair ended up until his shoulder and he tied it in a low ponytail, giving anyone the image of a perfect prince out of all the princes in the kingdom, plus the cliché blue eyes.

His blue eyes wandered upon the lady in blue, and he instantly recalled the voice and the wandering soft blue hair on his cheeks.

"What gives her the power to scold your captain?" He asked in an accent.

"What do you mean?" Hazuki asked confused, at the guy Fujio had called a brother. Apparently, he was a prince too.

"That's what we'd like to know too," Akatsuki said "When did you get back home?"

"Just today" he shrugged "Father said it's time I meet Princess Melody and ordered me to come here"

"Well, it's good to have you back, unless you're leaving again?" Fujio asked

Leon shook his head "I had enough; seriously, I think I'm staying back in the palace again. Father had agreed too"

"That's great then! All we need is Tooru" Akatsuki said "Mother and Father will be happy enough to throw a huge feast among the kingdom… but anyway, who is that lady?"

Hazuki laughed "That, my princes, is Aiko Senoo, the captain of the knights in the kingdom of sun"

"WHAT?!" the 3 prince said surprised. They refused to acknowledge a lady to be stronger than them, especially one that looks like an above average beautiful lady.

"Isn't she too small to be a knight?" Leon asked

"She's too pretty to be a knight" Akatsuki said "But too bad, Doremi is prettier, and she's mine"

Fujio shook his head at his oldest brother "She looks weak if you ask me… If a girl was to be a knight, I'd expect them to have-"

"Buff muscles" Leon suggested "and to be-"

"-ugly, stinky, messed up, huge" Akatsuki added

"-basically, imagine a pirate" Fujio finished his sentence and glared at his older brothers. Hazuki shook her head "You're underestimating her, watch"

The three prince of the moon kingdom watched as the lady in blue scolded the man, and as the other knights behind him cowered a little bit backward as their captain scolded Kotake.

"What did I say before I left?" Aiko asked Kotake

"If a single wound was to be inflicted in the princess I'd be dead?" Kotake said

"Right you are! And why are my eyes showing me Doremi on the floor?"Aiko growled and Kotake paled. They all watched as the man gulped in fear, but masked it with a smile and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon, Aiko, relax" Kotake said "The princess is fine- oww!"

Aiko grabbed the hand and twisted it around, for the finishing touch, she kneed him on his jewels. The princes gave a pained expression for the guy as he crumpled down while clutching his buddy.

"You know better, Kotake" Aiko sighed "The king had trusted me when I told you to protect the princess, and seriously?" Aiko looked at the rest of the knights "Ravemons are weak, you can't even defeat them?"

"There a whole lot of them captain!" one knight said "we didn't stand much of a chance; the entire tunnel was filled with them!"

Aiko pinched the bridge of her nose "Give me a pair of your uniform and place the injured at the carriage the princess stays at, go back home and report to the king that there had been a conflict and the princess had been taken to the moon kingdom for safety"

A knight gave a pair of clean white shirt and golden yellow pants to her and the knights bowed at her. Aiko helped Kotake up and gave him a sheepish smile; Aiko grumbled "Don't think this is the end Kotake! You're still dead, you got the princess wounded. Lead everyone back at the kingdom and tell the king the white gate was flocked that's why you couldn't risk getting the princess through. Tell the king I will send him a message as soon as I arrive the moon kingdom so don't worry"

Kotake sighed and ruffle Aiko's hair "Fine, I admit it's my fault, just don't take my room again like last time and let me sleep at the Penn, it was cold. And this time, punish the rest too."

Aiko laughed and shooed Kotake away. The knights waved at their captain in appreciation and disappeared from afar. Aiko shrugged of the dress and her bandaged back was shown, but almost as fast, it was covered by a large white shirt. Under her dress was already her pair of royal blue pants so she had no need of the yellow pants. Aiko sighed and looked at the open-mouthed princes, they had seen a body of a female countless of times but it was the first time they saw a back so exposed.

She glared at them "Which one of you?"

"What?"

"Which one of you was protecting Doremi before she was wounded?"

Fujio and Leon automatically pointed at Akatsuki in fear of what would happen if the lady attacked them. Aiko took of the pin on her hair and advanced at Akatsuki calmly, before she could approach the violet-eyed prince, a pale white hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest, enveloping her body.

"Whoa there!" Leon said surprised, he was expecting the girl to stay on her ground and wasn't expecting her to be that light. Moreover, the thin cloth of the shirt was loose in her small body. He watched as the girl glared at his blue eyes with her own dark ones and suddenly, he was on his butt, his arm twisted behind him.

"What were you thinking?" Akatsuki mouthed at him.

"Hey, I thought she'd be heavy! I didn't know she was that light!" Leon said to his defense "Seriously, how can a lady be that light and still be stronger?"

Leon saw the brown haired girl, beside his brother, shaking her head in warning, as if to not say anything more. He looked at her with a confused expression and he groaned as he was flip to his chest and returned to the position when he first met the girl. With a knee on his stomach and a hand on his chest, a sharp object on his neck. His eyes grew wide when the girl leaned to whisper in his ears "Oh yeah? Then how can you explain the fact you fell because of a lady?"

Leon didn't know what came into him when he suddenly grabbed the waist of the girl and flipped their position, him on top of her, both his knees pinning her hips and hand on her wrist "As I had said, a lady"

"As I said, weak" The girl grinned and kneed the guy on his jewels too "Too much openings, Prince"

Fujio and Akatsuki laughed and Aiko scowled "Hazuki, step away from the prince, I refuse to acknowledge a guy who can't even protect the princess"

Akatsuki scowled "I'm capable of protecting my fiancée!"

"Fiancée? Right, anyway, I believe an introduction is necessary?" Aiko said. Akatsuki was scowling; Leon was grunting in pain, Fujio was laughing and wary at the same time while Hazuki shook her head. Typical Aiko.

_**Ravemons - weakest type of class B demon who are really deceased humans with black feathers in their body and wings for hands.**_

* * *

_**Cookie: I'll be PMing you for your reviews from now on xD  
**_


	5. Sleep

**Chapter 5: Sleep **

"Right, I believe an introduction is necessary?" Aiko smiled, clapping her hands together.

Doremi stirred and woke up, she was greeted by a scowling face of her fiancé and she heard someone grunting, she turned her head around and saw a pale man with blonde hair on the ground, then trailed a leg up to its face, Fujio was laughing and she saw Hazuki shaking her head.

Doremi didn't have to ask what happened. Seeing Aiko stand there, she clearly knew what happened. One word- no wait- one name: Aiko. Doremi sat up and gained the attention of the entire crew, minus the guy wrenching in pain.

"Doremi!" Akatsuki said "Don't move much, I'm healing your arm"

Doremi saw a violet spell spinning around her wounded arm and was greeted by a hug from Hazuki. Hazuki pulled back and she saw Aiko wearing a loose untucked white shirt, her royal blue pants and her usual white boots "Aiko, you look inappropriate" Doremi said disapproving.

Aiko scratched her hair "I wanted to get out of the tight dress as soon as possible. The knights didn't have any spare clothes so…"

The blonde man stood up and threw his green coat at Aiko and Doremi nodded a 'thanks' at him. Aiko was never one to care when she's exposing herself.

"So what's this about introductions?" Doremi asked as Aiko wore the loose green coat and folded it to make it look proper, it was no use though; the man's shoulder was wider than hers so it dropped.

"Right, I'm Aiko the captain of the knights in the kingdom of sun" Aiko emphasized the 'captain' while looking at the 3 princes and shrugged "It's not very much of a pleasure to meet you boys, seeing as you can't even protect a girl, the princess at that"

Akatsuki scowled even more "I don't feel any indifferent towards you; I'm Akatsuki Tsukino, the first crown prince of the moon"

"You talk big for a little girl, you" Leon said annoyed and Aiko rolled her eyes "Leon Tsukino, the second crown prince. And by the way girly, I'm older than you"

Aiko scoffed "Oh yeah?"

"He's nineteen, Akatsuki is twenty, I'm seventeen" Fujio said and Leon flicked Aiko's forehead, Aiko scowled and jabbed him with her elbows in his stomach causing him to grunt in pain "I'm Fujio Tsukino, the last prince in the throne, though it doesn't really matter which prince you are, we're all expecting Akatsuki to take it since we're too lazy"

"Oh," Doremi looked at her hand in her lap, the ring actually. It was a silver band with a small ruby and a small amethyst gem next to each other, she started rubbing on the gem with her thumb "You all probably know who I am already; I'm Melody Harukaze, the only daughter of the sun and the only heir to the throne"

Everything went silent and a breeze passed, everyone was staring at Hazuki who was looking at her shoes. Leon cleared his throat and Hazuki looked up surprised and then she went red "Oh, uhm, I'm Haz- Wister- No wait, I'm Hazuki Fujiwara"

Everyone sweat dropped at the timid girl, Aiko wrapped one hand around Hazuki's shoulders "Aww~ I missed you too Hazuki, the people of mill were so boring and I nearly died wearing those blasted heels at the last night" Aiko scrunched up her nose "It kills my toes to wear something like that, how could you manage?"

"Wait wait," Leon raised his hand up gaining a glare from Aiko for disturbing her story "You're not wearing high-heels?"

"You can look down you know" Aiko said and Leon suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes at all and that her feet was practically dirty from dust, and then his eyes move to the shoes Hazuki was wearing, certainly it was 3 inches high. The next thing Leo noticed was that the lady knight WAS tall.

She ended up eyes to neck with him. While the tip of princess Doremi's head only landed until his shoulders without her heels like she would with Akatsuki, the same with Hazuki. He'd imagine them to be the same height if she wore and even higher heels than what Hazuki was wearing.

Believe him when he said he was taller than a normal guy, he was even nearly as tall as his older brother. He was the second tallest, Tooru next and Fujio last. Aiko and Tooru were about the same height.

"Yes, I'm that tall" Aiko sighed "Now can I return to my story?"

Leon nodded, he was damned. The lady knight had been surprising him constantly he can only imagine what surprise she has in store for him next. _And just what would happen if they ended up spending their lives together? Would she run out of things to surprise him with?_

Leon frowned and shook that thought off, that wasn't the most pleasant thing to think of considering the situation and considering the fact that he had just met the girl. Can you believe it? THE Leon Tsukino, second crowned prince of the moon, most handsome of the brothers, second most wanted guy besides his play-boy of a brother Tooru, and THE Leon Tsukino who never had any interest in having a serious relationship with a girl was attracted to a mere tomboy? _It's not just a mere tomboy, it's a lady knight who is stronger than you and had swept you of your feet, that counts literally too._

Leon chuckled bitterly to himself and returned to listening to the knight's story.

"So did you meet many guys?" Hazuki asked

"Uh… I guess you could say that, one guy stood out though" Aiko frowned and then laughed. It sounded nice; Leon thought "Anyway, I was grumpy the whole time when the queen left me so I was pretty much glaring at everything. Nobody dared"

The black gates opened and a footman entered. He bowed at the presence of the three royals "You highnesses, the carriage has been prepared. The king had sent only one, but I believe if there is only four of you…"

By then, the footman had finished his boy and he noticed there were six of them "Prince Leon! You're father had not mentioned you… I'm terribly sorry, the carriage seems to be too small, shall I go ask for another one? A lady cannot be left outside after all"

"There is no need" Aiko stepped up and the footman recognized her "I am capable of riding a horse"

"Lady Senoo!" The footman bowed "Certainly, but we still have 5 left and we have no free horses left"

"I'll ride with her" Leon shrugged "I'm sure my brothers would want some alone time with their…" he wiggled his eyebrows and Doremi, Akatsuki and Fujio turned red. Hazuki simply looked confused and lost.

"But your highness!-"

"Do you expect anymore lady to go riding outside, _in a dress_?" Leon said giving a defiant look at the footman, who paled at the sudden authority the guy was showing "N-no sir, then I shall prepare the horse"

The footman left and then came back in to lead them outside. The four had been secured inside the carriage with Doremi winking and commenting "Riding one horse isn't that intimate?"

Aiko frowned and shrugged it off, the thought only dawned to her when she and Leon were standing in front of a large white horse "Just one horse?"

"Yeah, were you expecting two?" Leon teased

"Yes, I was" Aiko said "So we're sharing? I feel sorry for that mare, having to have you on her back"

"How did you know it's a mare?" Leon asked confused after giving a glance at its genital.

"Lucky guess" Aiko shrugged "If we're to share a horse, you're at the rear-" Leon motioned to protest but Aiko raised her hand "either that or you stay here"

Leon grumbled and agreed, he grabbed the lady knight's waist and hoisted her up "Hey! I'll have you know I am capable of riding a horse"

Leon ignored her and climbed up to the horse. Aiko shifted "Wait, move further back"

"I can't, I'll fall off" Leon said annoyed but he did try to move his upper body backwards, for his sake though, because he suddenly realized how small her body structure is compared to him. His coat on her made her look like a baggy beggar, but the way she sat emitted poise.

"Alright?" The footman asked and Aiko gave a nod and they set off to the kingdom.

The sun was setting and they were still far from nearing the moon palace, Aiko slowly felt her eyelids feel heavy. She hadn't had a goodnight sleep in the blasted sleeping dress the queen had replaced her loose breeches and soft frill-free cotton shirt for. Aiko yawned and Leon noticed "Didn't sleep well?"

Aiko shrugged and forced herself to stay awake "As soon as I arrived the palace, I heard Doremi was in danger so I teleported as soon as I got the stone from a friend, didn't even manage to grab my boots"

Leon nodded and went back to silence.

Back inside the carriage, Doremi was sleeping silently on Akatsuki's shoulders and the said guy had leaned his head on his fiancé, he too was sleeping. Fujio and Hazuki were reading and the soft orange light of Fujio's magic were glowing enough to let them read. Fujio was starting a new chapter when he felt a soft thud on his shoulder; he looked at the source and smiled. It seems even she was tired from all the happenings.

Fujio gently got the book from her hand, marked the page and shut it beside him. He himself felt exhausted after a while, a nice nap wouldn't hurt. He shut his book and let sleep come over.

Back outside, Aiko cursed under her breath, she can't take it, she really needed sleep and the soft breeze that was caressing her face wasn't helping. Maybe shutting her eyes for a while wouldn't hurt…

Leon was observing the stars when several things happened at once, first and foremost, a shooting star appeared, but he didn't had the chance to wish because the second thing happened, the lady knight had bumped her head onto his chest and then the third happened, the lady knight had fallen asleep so he had to take the reins himself.

And then, the last thing happened. With Leon's arms on both sides of the lady knight, the lady herself had shifted as so her entire back was pressed onto him. It surprised him and wondered why the lady would do such a thing, he was answered by a shiver from the girl.

That's why.

She was feeling cold, and the guy emitted heat so she unconsciously moved closer to the source. He chuckled and suddenly he was clearly aware of the situation. This was a girl infront of him, they were in quite an intimate pose and lastly, he forgot he held a slight attraction to the female, causing his male instinct to tingle and ask him to move her closer to his body.

Clearly he was cursed- or blessed, screw it- when the female then slightly move and turned her head so as her nose buried to the crook of his neck. He felt the warm air in his neck and almost instantly, his face turned hot.

He was blushing, damn them all, he was blushing! He, Leon, was blushing!

He cursed and the footman turned his head in worry for the lady knight, it was a cold night and it wasn't right to let a girl ride at night, everyone knew that even if the lady was stronger than any of them combined, she was still a lady and she was still prone to cold.

The footman looked at the shivering girl at worry "Is she alright your highness? Should I have called for a carriage after all?"

The prince shook his head "Even if I had met this girl just now, I'd know enough that she wouldn't allow that. Do you have a spare blanket?"

The footman didn't wait for the obvious, he handed a blanket to the prince and the prince wrapped in onto the girl. The girl snuggled in and sighed in content for the extra protection from the cold. The prince nodded in thanks to the footman and the footman smiled in return, facing front once again.

The footman sighed 'Ah, to be young again…'

* * *

**Cookie: I know they are going a bit too fast with their relationship, but don't worry, this is only just the beginning /wink wink/ REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Fencing

**Chapter 6: Fencing**

DOREMI, Hazuki and Aiko woke up snuggled into bed. They were warm under the soft duvet and they were certainly warmer when the soft rays of the sun started to reach their faces. They were all at one room but at separate beds, the princes had made sure they were extra warm before retreating to report to their father.

Their father was a funny looking man; he had a thin moustache above his lips. He did impose the aura of danger but everyone who knew the king knew he was far from the word. The king would joke around and was always caring, just like their mother. Their mother always had a veil under their mouth with long blonde hair; that was Fujio's mother.

The King and Queen of the moon kingdom was an odd bunch, but they were warm and kind. Their peoples love them and they loved the crowned princes no less.

The next day, Akatsuki, Leon and Fujio were called to report.

"Father, Mother" they greeted.

"Yes yes, now dear, what happened with the princess?" the queen queried to the eldest prince.

The prince went red "It went well mother, we are to be wedded"

"That's great news! Right, father?" The queen said to the king. The king looked proud "Definitely, mother! Let's have the wedding tomorrow!"

"Great! You're so smart father, the sooner the better!" The queen clasped her hands together

The princes looked nervous and they kept nudging each other. In the end, their parents noticed and Fujio stepped out "Actually father, mother, we were thinking of holding it for a while. As you know, we had crossed a problem"

Their father waved his hands "Don't be like that, it's a joyous occasion and we shall celebrate, well then, shall we announce the great news, mother?"

The queen agreed. This time though, Akatsuki stepped up "Father, if I may. Having the wedding tomorrow is too soon, considering the fact that the princess is resting and the fact that she is wounded… wouldn't it be better to postpone it for at least… let's say a week or two?"

"Dear, the princess only hurt her arm, I'll allow a week. But first we shall announce the great news" The queen said happily "Now then, dear Leon, how was your trip?"

"It was horrible, mother" Leon grumbled "I'll take a long break before setting off again, besides, I missed my mother and my father. I don't want you to worry"

Their parents smiled at their son's decision and then they moved to their youngest "How about you dear? Have you set your minds to sweet Wisteria?"

"Hazuki, Mother" he corrected "I had since long ago, it's just that she doesn't see me as anything more than a little brother"

Leon and Akatsuki laughed. Leon playfully slung his arm around his brother and Akatsuki ruffled his little brother's hair "Aw, is 'little brother' going to cry now?"

Fujio scowled and pushed his brothers away "Shut up"

"Alright dears, break it up," the queen said "I'm sure the ladies are awake by now, and do tell Lady Senoo that I am sorry for the breeches, apparently, all we had was my uniform for riding. I'm quite sure that breeches were a little bit… dirty"

"She can borrow my riding clothes mother" Fujio said "They were too small and I have never worn them after the fitting"

"Oh yes, certainly! You're right dear!" Their mother said "I'll have them sent to her, she is quite tall for a girl isn't she, father?"

"Tall she is, but she is a beauty too, Mother" The king said "But in my eyes, no one exceeds you"

The three princes sighed and silently walked out the room.

Aiko had been trying to fit the brown breeches with Doremi and Hazuki cheering her on, when a maid entered and gave her another pair of uniform. They were a dark shade of orange and brown, it had no frills or ribbons and most of all, it fitted her almost perfectly. The breeches were slightly loose.

Doremi and Hazuki were lent a violet gown, a pair of plain frilled gloves, and the three were set to leave.

"Hey Doremi, have you and Akatsuki talked about your marriage already?" Hazuki asked the princess. Aiko stopped walking and Hazuki and Doremi looked at the bluenette.

"OH YEAH! YOU! YOU and that… that…"

"Prince" Hazuki helped

"You and that prince! When did you get engaged?" Aiko said

"Yesterday, you didn't know?" Doremi sighed dreamily "It was just cute, he was so embarrassed"

Aiko shook her head and they proceeded to walk to the dining hall. When they arrived, the royal family was complete at the table. They all gave their respect and they sat next to each other, facing the three princes.

"Ah, Dear," the queen spoke "You're not wearing the gloves we had ordered the maids to give?"

Aiko knew the queen was talking to her; she was the only one who had no gloves in the table. Aiko looked up, her face giving the look of apology "I'm sorry, your highness, I didn't like it"

The queen frowned "Every lady liked those kind of gloves, even the princess likes them"

Doremi nodded and Aiko bowed slightly "It's quite fine, your highness, I have no need for a pair of gloves that much"

"What nonsense child, you are still a lady before you are a knight. And it is not proper for a lady to be gloveless" The queen said "Now, if you don't mind waiting, I'll have my maid take a pair of Fujio's old ones, my sons doesn't wear them anymore unless it's a formal event"

Aiko smiled "Thank you, your highness"

Fujio seemed to have noticed something and he smiled, he nudged his blonde brother, gaining his attention "You're sick brother, you've shown symptoms"

Akatsuki has heard what his younger brother had said and smiled a knowing smile "What's that I hear? Something about sickness?"

Leon scowled at both his brothers, what sickness? He was just looking at… oh, he was staring. He shrugged it off since the girl didn't notice his actions.

"Do you mind if I borrowed your fencing room… your highness?" Aiko asked after the batch of desserts. She was full and energetic, plus she had gloves on now, she was ready to do her morning practice.

"I don't mind dear," the queen said and the king agreed "Leon had always told me he wanted to beat the so called little man who gained the status of captain right after challenging the previous one"

"So he did?" Aiko gave a cocky look at the said boy "I don't see why not, after all this 'little man' turned out to be a girl and needs to practice"

Leon gulped visibly and his face suddenly read 'help me' but he shoved that off "Alright then, I'll take you to the hall" he stood up "Excuse us, father, mother"

Leon gave one last glance at his brothers and Akatsuki gave him a wink, Fujio a thumbs up, while Doremi and Hazuki mouthed 'good luck'

The fencing room was a similar to a long hallway; it was plain white with windows at one wall that started several inches down the ceiling and several inches above the floor. The sun that went through the large row of windows gave them too much light, but they didn't bother.

At the smaller wall to the end was a door and beside it were several fencing epee. Aiko picked one up.

"Go change" Aiko said while admiring the simple intricate design on the harmless blades "you'll end up bruised"

"Are you not going to change too?" Leon asked annoyed, was this girl serious? "If you're not changing, then I won't too"

Aiko slashed the epee in the air experimentally, causing a loud swishing sound and she gave a hum of approval. Aiko then turned to the guy watching her "Go on, change, you're going to need it"

"What do you take me for? You haven't seen me fence yet and you're still all cocky" Leon scowled "You're not invincible"

Aiko placed the epee down and took of the fancy pin she had worn with the blasted dress. At least the pin had a use. She tied her hair into a bun and gave one look at the boy again "Go change, I'm only doing this because you wanted to fight me"

"I'm not changing" Leon said finally, he walked towards her and got an epee "Let's get this over with"

He turned to look at the girl but she was gone, he looked down and saw the girl reaching for her toes "What are you doing?"

"Warming up, I'm done though" she stood up "While you were yapping, are you not going to warm up?"

"I can manage" Leon said "Rules?"

Aiko shrugged "Anything goes"

They both stood in front of each other wordlessly until Aiko lifted her sword into a ready position "En garde"

He saluted her back.

"Pret" Aiko said and she drew a breath "Allez!"

Leon lunged, he was taking the rule for granted, anything goes, she says. Aiko saw an opening but she simply slid out of his way before moving to tap his waist.

He noticed it though; he moved away in time and glared at the girl. Aiko's eyes laughed at the challenge. He was swift, compared to the other knights she had trained, but compared to her, he was a turtle.

Leon noticed the flash in her eyes but he moved away too late, she attacked and it grazed his shoulder. Leon cursed and move back several steps away from the girl, it was useless, she kept thrusting attacks; but all the while, even if it was no rules, she made sure her body is nowhere near offensive.

Leon never had time to attack, but when someone entered the fencing hall, she was momentarily distracted and she stopped lunging. Leon saw the opening so he didn't bother looking at the visitor and he lunged, Aiko's eyes saw his attack and swiftly moved down, sweeping him out of his feet.

She must like doing that, Leon fell and Aiko stood infront of him, her epee under his chin. She wasn't even sweating, sure she was a bit breathless but it was nothing compared to Leon, his wispy blonde hair had fallen of its tie during one of her attacks "What's wrong? Are you taking up my offer and wear the uniform?"

Leon scowled and slapped the sword away "How many points have you had?"

Aiko stepped back as he stood up and shrugged "10, more or less"

"En garde" Leon suddenly started "Pret, Allez!"

Leon feint a lunge to the right, making Aiko slide left, before he lunged left. Aiko laughed and ducked, lunging down and hitting his wrist. Leon ignored the strong hit, just like he did with the other hits, and moved back. He watched her face for her next move, he saw none but her eyes were sparkling.

_Right, because now is the right time to compliment her._

"Don't get distracted" Aiko lunged and hit him on his left shoulders and he snapped from his internal battle, good, the lovestruck side was winning anyway "Always watch your opponent"

She stepped forward and lunged again, tapping his elbows "Don't get distracted" she repeated and jumped up, she landed behind him and she stepped close to him, her chest touching his back "Always watch out for your opponent" she whispered in his ears and suddenly hit his wrist and he dropped his epee.

Aiko stepped back "Easy, not like the others but easy all the same"

Leon swore he was red, he wasn't sure what was the cause though. He heard a chorus of laughter and a round of applause. He saw his entire family there; Father, Mother, Akatsuki and Fujio, Doremi and Hazukiwas there too. The chorus of laughter was from his brothers and the one clapping was the rest.

Leon scowled at his brothers "Let's see you try, I bet you won't even last a proper bout"

Akatsuki glared "Oh yeah?"

"C'mon, don't be mad" Aiko said "At least you lasted longer than the others"

"Yeah? How long before they admitted defeat"

"They didn't wait for the first bout during a sabre match" Aiko said.

"Wait! You didn't wear your uniform?" Fujio asked his brother incredulously and his brother nodded. Fujio shook his head "We should start mending those bruises before they mark"

Leon raised a brow "What bruises?"

"One's here, that's for sure" Aiko lightly tapped his wrist, and almost just as fast, his wrist tingled in pain "oww" he had muttered

"Yeah, you better, I don't want a purple and blue body" Leon said grumpily.

"I warned you though" Aiko said shrugging before the Queen had excused her out.

* * *

**Cookie: Sorry for the late updates, and sorry to disappoint you guys but beside being an AikoxLeon fanfic, this is also an ojamajoxflat4 fanfic, I warned you about that at the summary /bows/**


	7. Engaged

**Chapter 7: Engaged**

Leon was being healed by Akatsuki's stable violet magic and his own yellow ones while Fujio was teaching Hazuki simple rules of fencing. Doremi was in front of her, holding a sabre. The two females had discarded the epee; it wasn't exactly a ladies sword. The two females also changed into a fencing uniform.

Leon was half-way healed when Aiko stomped inside, clearly annoyed. She threw a paper aside and grabbed the two ornamental swords on the wall, she got both of it and went straight towards Leon "Get up" she said fuming and threw one sword at him.

If it wasn't him and his brother, he knew the sword would have hit then them. But this was Leon, and if there's anything he's confident with, it's with swords. Leon smirked and stood up, holding the sword "Anything goes" he said, his yellow magic circle was floating around his wounds faintly.

"What are you saying Aiko?" Doremi said. The lady knight ignored her and started attacking forward; she was fast, faster than he. No surprise to him.

"Aiko, stop, he's not completely healed yet" Doremi said as Leon started to move backwards while avoiding every attack "This is an order, Azure Senoo. Stop!"

Aiko stopped, she was glaring at Leon. Leon was curious, what did his mother tell this girl? Whatever, he wanted to fight this girl with swords, it was what he wanted. He and the blasted epee were never meant to be, it didn't cause any lethal damage "No, this is an order as the second crowned prince of this kingdom, continue"

Aiko didn't ask him to repeat what he said; she continued pressing forward and attacked him. She slashed her sword forward and Leon countered it with his, and then he kicked the girl on her shin. The girl stepped back and this time, Leon attacked. He slashed forward and he noticed that the blue knight had completely allowed him to do that, before he could stop his blade, it sliced her cheeks lightly.

Leon's eyes went wide and he realized the girl wasn't going to go on defense, he cursed, and causing collateral damage on the girl wasn't his purpose. Plus she was letting him win. He let his foot meet the girl's shin and the girl fell down, the girl rolled over, completely abandoning her sword.

Leon glanced at the bleeding wound on her cheeks "I won"

Aiko ignored him and started attacking once again. Leon had to duck every kick she sent him "What are you doing? I won already. The match ends when you knock the sword away"

He looked at the princess for help, but they were all busy reading the crumpled paper Aiko was holding earlier "A little help here?"

Doremi gasped and glanced at Aiko worriedly "Aiko…"

Aiko ignored her and kicked Leon, he fell on the floor with a thud. Aiko bent down and picked his sword up and then tossed it away "It's not over until I say so," she said, huffing and extended a hand to help him up.

Leon didn't know what came up to him when, instead of taking his hand to get up, she pulled her down. She landed ungracefully on, bumping her forehead on to his chin "Ow, what's wrong with you!"

Leon placed his palm atop the bleeding wound on her cheeks and his palm glowed yellow, after a while, he took his hand back and shrugged "I'm not a master in magic, but a simple healing spell, I can manage"

"Aiko, you know you can-"

"You know I can't" Aiko snapped

"She can't" Fujio said "Your kingdom just recently made truce with theirs, and refusing could cause the truce to end. They are quite a prideful country"

"What are you talking about?" Leon helped the knight up while looking at his companies serious faces

"See for your-" Akatsuki said

"I got asked for my hand" Aiko cut him off

Leon's jaws unhinged open "What?"

"Someone sent a letter to the queen, apparently the prince of the kingdom of mill found her quite…" Doremi trailed of because Aiko was glaring at her, daring her to continue.

"…enchanting" Doremi said.

"Enchanting? In breeches?" Leon almost laughed at the idea.

"Hey, I actually agree with him here. Seriously, is that prince blind or something?" Aiko scrunched up her nose "If I was a boy, I would actually not give myself a second glance"

"Right, tell him you're a breeches type of person"

Aiko shook her head "You don't understand, even after I had told him I was the captain AZURE of the sun, he said he didn't mind"

"Wow, that's a first" Doremi said "At least now I know you can get married!"

Everyone glared at the princess, Leon the most, but no one noticed.

"So tell him you're engaged" Akatsuki suggested

"I can't, he's going to ask me to show him the guy" Aiko sighed "Kotake is the only guy I know but I can't actually ask him to… wait! I can actually ask him to! I'll tell him to come here tomorrow!"

"Wait- you can't... It says here he's visiting today" Doremi said reading it of the paper.

"WHAT?!"Aiko said "WHEN?!"

"Right-"

A knock came and a butler came inside "Excuse me your highness, Prince Ren of Mill is here to meet Lady Senoo"

"It's not 'lady', it's 'captain' and it's Aiko not Senoo" Aiko snapped

"Of course" the butler bowed "Lady Senoo"

The three royals laughed silently and Akatsuki nodded "Show him in"

Leon immediately stopped laughing and looked at his brother with an are-you-crazy look. Akatsuki shrugged "Duties come first you know"

A man in clean red uniform entered. His black hair was held back, half messy and his eyes locked on to Aiko's the moment he entered.

He went straight to the said girl and took her hand to kiss the top of her hand "Lady Senoo, you haven't replied to my letter, I got worried"

Akatsuki cleared his throat due to two reasons; first was because he was completely ignored and the other was because his brother looked ready to pounce. The prince turned around and saw the four royals "Akatsuki, Leon, Fujio… Princess Melody"

"I had just received the letter" Aiko said, unconsciously rubbing the part the prince kissed on

"I couldn't wait, the queen told me you were here at kingdom moon so I went as soon as I can" Ren said "So?"

"I-"

"She's already engaged" Doremi's big mouth said. Everyone looked at her

"She is?"/"I am?" Ren and Aiko said together.

"Yes," Doremi calmly said after glaring at Aiko and Leon.

"To whom, if I may ask of course" Ren said "Lady Senoo had told me she wasn't engaged to anyone yester night"

"To…" Doremi grabbed Leon "To Prince Leon! She's engaged to Prince Leon"

"What? She is?" Leon asked Doremi and pointed to himself "I am?" he turned to Aiko "To you?" and then he turned to Ren "We are."

Doremi looked at Hazuki for help "Of course, we all know Prince Leon had been gone for quite some time. Aiko simply had just thought that he wouldn't come back. He came back home yesterday and explained. They are resuming their engagement"

Ren looked simply sad "Oh, if that is so…"

Aiko stepped forward "I'm terribly sorry, your highness" she said

Ren looked up at her and smiled "I quite understand"

Aiko gave him a worried look, she opened her mouth to speak but someone cut her off, that someone was the Queen "Oh father- did you hear? Not only our dear Aka is engaged, Leon is too!"

The king petted his thin mustache "I feel a change in the air, when is the wedding?"

"He didn't even propose yet" Akatsuki said, he feared for his younger brother if he did end up with her, Fujio nudged him on his side and he corrected himself "I mean, re-propose"

"That's true!" the queen said "Don't we still have that ring father?"

"You mean that one, mother?" the king asked.

"Which one?" Leon asked, his face draining from color.

"The ring from father's mother!" the queen said.

That was what they princes feared; they were hoping it wouldn't come to the point where they needed a ring.

The Queen's mother and father were the previous royals on the throne. When she was young, whilst still a princess without any duty, she had met the king.

The king came from a well-fed family and the rings of his mother and father became another heirloom to the throne, second to the previous Queen's ring.

"Right, A ring" Aiko said flatly, crossing her arms on her chest an gave Doremi a pointed look. Doremi hid behind Akatsuki and Aiko sighed, she turned to the prince Ren and gave him a look of apology "I'm sorry prince, I am apparently really _engaged_ to _Prince Leon_"

Ren gave her a smile "I suppose it's impolite of me to ask for your hand in the presence of your to-be. I fear I must go home now"

"I'll…" Aiko said as Ren turned to leave. Ren turned to face her expectantly, hope etched on his face "I'll write to you,"

Just as she had expected, the prince's face glowed and he smiled, bowing at her and taking her hand to kiss it "I will be waiting for the letter then, my fair lady Senoo"

Ren left and Doremi and Hazuki giggled "_My fair lady Senoo— _he said" Doremi mimed.

"Oh hush" Aiko said, her ears turning red.

"So! About this engagement!" the queen clapped her hand "I want a double wedding~!"

"WHAT?!" Aiko said in surprise. She almost fell on her feet too, she cleared her throat and grabbed Leon on his shirt collar, she smiled at the Royals and said a polite excuse me, before tugging Leon's shirt down "Tell your parents that was an act… it was an act, right?"

"Of course it's an act! I only just met you!" Leon said, though he was quite a bit attracted to her and wouldn't mind at all if it was all real. Leon sighed "I'll talk them about it, really"

Aiko let go of his shirt collar and Leon stood straight to fix it "Actually, I'll be excusing myself now to talk about that"

Aiko frowned and waved her hand at him as if to gesture whatever "Please do so"

* * *

**Cookie: You guys don't have to worry about this story getting too fast-paced, it's all part of the plan. I'm sorry I have to make Aiko really strong, its bec I need her to be stronger than Leon, whose actually stronger than his brother, and stronger than any other man there is. There's an explanation for that, Anshinshite~ kinishinai~ kinishinai~  
**


	8. Stuck

**Chapter 8: Stuck**

"Mother she's not my—"

"Oh it would be wonderful! Imagine the ballroom filled with red and blue, a touch of gold," his mother drowned.

"Darling, I think we should inform the kingdom! It would be—"

"NO!" Leon shouted unintentionally, his mother stared at him in surprise. Slowly, her surprise made way to tears in her eyes and he panicked. Leon cleared his throat and stood straight. "Mother, the kingdom is still celebrating the engagement of my brother, the first prince. Surely mine can wait."

"Oh," the queen brightened up. "If you say so, then, it will be a quiet feast within the castle, here,"

A golden ring band with light intricate patterns was placed on his overturned palm. "What is this?"

"Your engagement ring, silly! Your father handed Lady Senoo the other."

Leon sighed as soon as he left the throne room and at the lady who manhandled him. He was frowning, the longer he stayed with the lady-captain, the longer he realizes a lot of flaws.

Sure she was strong, but she was sarcastic and mouthy.

Sure she was beautiful, but again, her loud mouth is a problem.

Sure she's the only one who Leon ever felt strongly about, but that could be easily misinterpreted, maybe he didn't like her, maybe all along, he hated her. Right.

That must be it.

He hated her because she was stronger than him, he hated her because she looks so perfect compared to his so called 'fairytale-knight-in-shining-armor' image that ladies talk about, he hated her because she was acting like a man when she is a woman, much less a lady!

"Stop that!" Leon said, he can't believe he had been attracted to her a few nights ago. It was embarrassing.

"You!" Aiko turned around and Leon's electric blue eyes saw the spark of rage in her midnight ones, she marched towards him and Leon stood up to show her that one thing she can't win to him; his full height towered over her.

She pointed an accusing finger at his chest, "You said we were engaged! How could you!"

Leon furrowed his brows. "Well I expected some gratitude, if it weren't for me you would have wedded the prince tonight."

"Sure," Aiko growled, "But that ain't mean anything because now I'm to be wed by you someday!"

"Look on the bright side," Leon teased, his eyes flashing annoyance by all the shouting, because when girls did shout at him, it was to catch his undivided attention and not get mad at him. He casually presented the ring right under her nose, "You have a new ring."

Aiko scowled at him, they were so close now, close enough that his hair tickled her forehead and he could smell the licorice and mint from her breath. If Aiko noticed, well she sure did a good job on pretending she didn't because Leon's eyes was very tempted to look down at the lips she kept swiping her tongue over.

"I don't give a sod about this ring," Aiko said, her voice slow but dripping specks of anger all over, "I don't _want_ your ring nor do I _need_ yourring. " She took of the ring in between his finger and she placed them in the pocket in his front jacket.

"Go look for a wench and give it to her, find another fiancée because you don't have me. You will never have me."

The silence came and it was just him and her, close to each other, her chest on his, in the room.

Leon shut his eyes and gave a shaky breath, he stepped back because he can't stand being near her, not if her tongue keeps doing that. "Look, I didn't want this. I come back to my kingdom expecting a huge welcome feast but what did I get? I get an engagement feast together with the first prince and your princess."

Aiko was still glaring at him.

"I thought you didn't want to get engaged to that prince, so I helped you— the princess turned to me to play along with her. She did not want you to be taken by that prince she did not know, she was protecting you." Leon explained calmly.

"Well that bloody worked well didn't it?" Aiko said, glaring at him harder. "Got me engaged to you."

"I already said I don't want this as much as you don't," Leon said, glaring back at her. "Why would I, a prince every girl in the country want, want a barbaric woman like you?"

"Exactly." Aiko agreed, surprising Leon. She, did she not notice he just insulted her? Or did she just really not care at all? Barbaric or not, surely she must know her beauty? "So do something about this because I am not getting married tonight or any other nights."

Leon watched her retreating figure and wondered if he glared at the back of her head, would it fall off? He sighed, massaging his temple and heard a tinkle of a laughter from behind him.

"She may look like a lady but she speaks nothing like one."

Their kingdom was rich in magic, so naturally the fairies would reside in their kingdom. The fairy Lala was the familiar of one of the known witches in their kingdom, Witch Rika. Witch Rika was famous for her extensive knowledge in herbs and medicine, making her the most suitable for the position of a royal pharmacist.

The beautiful blonde fairy giggled once again and flew past him. "I like her!"

"Of course you do," he frowned. "All you fairies are attracted to anything that's beautiful."

"Naturally," Lala said, tossing her curly blonde hair behind her. "We are proud of that. Now, Rika told me that she wanted to see the princess of the Sun. Do you know where she is?"

"With my brother," he said. "Most likely in his private wing, hopefully with a chaperone."

Lala gasped, "Oh the scandal! I don't want to miss that!"

He watched as the tiny creature turned into a small yellow ball of light disappearing in the distance. He needed to do something about his own engagement, but first he had to ask his younger brother, Tooru, for help.

* * *

**Just as the ending suggested, Tooru will be on the next chapter along with Onpu!**


End file.
